Jack O'Neill, what Else?
by Pitite BiBiche
Summary: Carter, je vous apporte votre café !


Auteur; BiBiche  
Genre: anti-romantique J/S  
Résumé: Les effets du café au petit dej'...  
Note de l'auteur: j'ai écrite cette mini fic, suite à un sujet de fic sur un site qui a bcp inspiré: "une déclaration pas romantique" et c'est en regardant la pub de Nespresso, ac Georges Clooney, que cette idée m'est venue...

_**Jack O'Neill, What else?**_

9h00, Couloir du SGC.

Daniel se trainait lascivement dans le couloir du SGC, menant au mess. La nuit avait été longue, non en fait, c'était la traduction ramenée par SG13, pour sauver un peuple en voie d'extinction, qui avait été longue. Il lui fallait un café, et un bon, car la journée qui s'annonçait risquée elle aussi d'être très longue !

Arrivé au mess, il rejoignit Sam, qui était déjà entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner. Finalement, la nuit n'avait pas été seulement longue pour lui à en juger les cernes que Sam, affichaient.

« Ah, Sam, comment allez-vous ce matin ? » dit Daniel lascivement.

« J'ai connu mieux, Daniel !! » Répondit-elle d'un ton fatigué.

La discussion retomba à plat aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. L'énergie qu'ils déployaient tous, pour sauver ce peuple de la destruction, les mener à bout de force.

« Vous savez ce que je préfère dans le petit déjeuner, Daniel ? » s'exclama Sam, tout à coup.

« Euh, non ! » répondit-il quelque peu surpris de la question.

« Le café ! » souffla-t-elle d'aise en avalant une gorgée de café.

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, le café, vous n'avez jamais ressenti le besoin que quelque chose ou _quelqu'un_ vous réveille le matin, quand la nuit a été longue ? »

« Euh, si, une douche ! » répondit-il en se demandant où voulait en venir la jeune femme.

« Ben moi, c'est le café ! »

« Il vous fait autant d'effet que ça le café ? » s'enquit Daniel perplexe.

« Oh que oui, mais il faut qu'il soit spécial ! »lui dit-elle malicieusement.

« Comment ça ? »

« Pour qu'il me fasse de l'effet, il faut qu'il soit ténébreux, qu'il est du caractère, robuste, chaud comme la braise, qu'il vous électrise quand il parcourt votre corps, sucré, qu'il vous donne envie d'en reprendre… qu'il vous réveille quoi !! » finit-elle par dire en sortant de sa rêverie.

« Rien que ça ! Vous êtes sure de parler du café, là ? »

« Bah, oui, quoi d'autre? » lui répondit-elle, intriguée par la question.

« Non, rien, laissez tomber, le réveil a été dur ce matin ! » soupira-t-il.

« Bon Daniel, je vous laisse, j'ai encore un peuple à sauver, je vous dis à toute à l'heure pour le briefing ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Oui, à tout de suite, Sam ! » dit-il en regardant lascivement son petit déjeuner sur son plateau.

Non loin de là, Jack faisait la queue pour être servi pour son petit déjeuner. Il arriva finalement quelques minutes plus tard, à la table de Daniel, le plateau chargé de nourriture, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Ben, je vois que c'est la forme, Jack, ce matin ? s'enquit l'archéologue.

« Hum, bonjour aussi Daniel ! » ironisa le Général.

Silencieusement, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble, savourant un peu de calme avant la tempête. Quand au bout d'un moment, le général reprit la parole, pour conclure son petit déjeuner.

« Hum, il est vraiment bon ce café, vous ne trouvez pas ? » lança-t-il innocemment, en quittant brusquement le mess.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec le café, ce matin ?! » s'insurgea Daniel, seul à sa table.

Le lendemain matin, labo de Sam.

TOC, TOC

« Entré »

« Carter, comment allez-vous, ce matin ? » demanda Jack, tout sourire.

« Un peu embarbouillée à force d'essayer de trouver une solution pour ce peuple, mais ça va, mon général ! ... Et vous, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite si … matinale » lui répondit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Doucement, il s'avança vers elle, avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Sam ne bougea pas hypnotisée par ce sourire ravageur, songea-t-elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Mon général ?! » demanda la jeune femme intriguée.

« Je viens vous apporter votre café ! » dit-il sensuellement.

« Mon café ?! » demanda-t-elle suspicieuse, en cherchant du regard la moindre trace d'une quelconque tasse de café, dans son labo.

« Oui, vous savez, robuste, excitant, chaud comme la braise, et qui vous donne l'envie d'en reprendre… » finit-il par lui souffler à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, avant de combler l'espace entre par un baiser enflammé…

Quelques instants plus tard, on entendit la porte du labo du colonel Carter claquer et se verrouiller, ainsi que le bruit d'un bureau que l'on dégage de ses affaires, entrecouper de quelques gémissants…

Finalement, pensa Sam, il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait dû changer de marque de café, le Nespresso, n'est plus ce qu'il était, par contre le O'Neill, hum….

Fin


End file.
